Intentando Volver Amar
by Belu R
Summary: PROLOGO: Este fic esta situado en luna nueva cuando Edward abandona por su propio bien (o asi piensa el) a Bella. La deja y 6 años despues se entera que ella esta enla guardia de los Vulturis, quiened hacian regir las normar y leyes de los vampiros. Bella tiene una hija de 5 años y 2 meses cuando se reencuentra. Sera la hija de Edward? Que habra impulsado a Bella a irse con los V
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

Este fic esta situado en luna nueva cuando Edward abandona por su propio bien (o así piensa el) a Bella.  
>La deja y 6 años después se entera que ella esta en la guardia de los Vulturis, quienes hacían regir las normas y leyes de los vampiros.<br>Bella tiene una hija de 5 años y 2 meses cuando se reencuentra.  
>Sera la hija de Edward? Que habrá impulsado a Bella a irse con los Vulturis? Que hará Dimitre ante la llegada de los Cullen?<p>

CAPITULO 1:  
>EDWARD POV:<p>

Estaba en un lugar de África intentando no derrumbarme, estaba siguiendo el rastro de Victoria. Llevaba tres años siguiendo su rastro queda vez que estaba cerca se lograba escapar.  
>En eso suena mi celular, era Alice:<p>

YO: Hola Alice, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Estan todos bien?

ALICE: Si acá estamos todo bien, pero Bella...

YO: Alice no, te dije que no espiaras en su futuro, que nos teníamos que olvidas de ella.

ALICE: Basta!. Hace mas de un año que no tenia una visión de ella, hoy tuve una la vi con ... con ... los Vulturis.

Termine de hablar con Alice y empece a correr, como nunca lo había hecho. Corrí durante dos días enteros, hasta entrar en la ciudad, me metí en el bosque, y seguí corriendo.  
>A la media hora estaba en la puerta de la casa de las Denali. Llegue y en la puerta, ya me estaban esperando.<br>Esme fue la primera en amercearse, me abrazo y hasta que Carlisle no le puso la mano en el hombro no me soltó. De a poco se me fueron acercando todos. Jasper fue el único que no se me acerco, y me ocultaba sus pensamientos, yo sabia que se sentía todavía culpable.  
>Nos pasamos toda la tarde, discutiendo la mejor manera de ir a Volterra, lo que estaba seguro es que se iba a ir para allá. Discutimos si íbamos todos o no , pero al final íbamos todos.<br>Carlisle estuvo averiguando si había vuelos antes del viernes, estábamos por lo que me dijo Esme a martes. No había mas que dos asientos, y se decidió que íbamos Carlisle y yo.  
>Ese mismo día sacamos para el resto que viajaban el sábado, nosotros teníamos los boletos para el viernes por la noche.<p>

Estábamos en el avión Carlisle, Alice y yo, a ultimo momento habíamos conseguido un boleto mas.  
>Mientras que estábamos arriba, iba recordando los viejos tiempos. Cuando a Bella la tenia cerca, podía cuidarla, sentir su calor. Quería saber que había sido de su vida, si estaba con alguien mas, que hacia en Volterra, y los mas importante quien la había convertido.<br>Alice estaba ansiosa, quería volver a ver a su amiga, pedirle e implorarle que la perdone si era necesario.  
>Carlisle por su lado estaba tranquilo, quería volver a ver a su hija. Bella se había convertido en una mas en la familia. Pero también estaba preocupado, por como nos iba a recibir Aron, y si nociva a dejar volver en paz y tranquilos.<br>Cuando estábamos por bajar se nos acerco la azafata.

AZAFATA: Señor Cullen, abajo lo esta esperando su transporte.

CARLISLE: Gracias.

Bajamos, subimos al auto y, emprendimos viaje a las murallas de Volterra. Mas o menos una hora después, se empezaban haber el comienzo de estas.  
>En la puerta, había dos que vigilaban. Entramos sin ningún problema, nos situamos debajo de la torra del reloj para después entrar.<p>

Pasamos por los largos pasillos de la gran estancia de el castillo de Los Vulturis. A la cabeza iba Jane y a sus costados con su hermano y Alec.  
>Llegamos a la estancia donde estaban las grandes sillas, donde estaba su "trono".<br>No estaba muy cambiado desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí Carlisle, empece a escuchar un lento y lejano latido de un corazón.  
>Me di la vuelta y i una cabellera marrón. La reconocí al instante.<p>

EDWARD (susurrando)= Bella!


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV:

Cuando Edward se fue entre en una gran depresión, no comía no hablaba y al poco tiempo no dormía.  
>Cuando Charlie me quiso mandar de vuelta con mi madre, ahí por no dejar Forks, volví hacer yo misma.<br>Me ayudo mucho Jake, un viejo amigo de la infancia. Empecé a salir, volví a ir a la Push -casi me pasaba todo el día ahí- .  
>A Charlie eso le gustaba, decía que volvía a ver ese brillo especial en mis ojos.<br>Un dia cuando, salio de pesca -Charlie- con uno de sus amigos, se encontraron con Victoria.  
>Ese día murió, cuando me la volví a cruzar, le pedí por lo que mas quería que me transformara. Durante dos meses, estuve a su lado. Hasta que un día me crucé a Jake me quiso atacar, pero le explique lo que paso. Me quede otro dos meses ahí con el, nadie mas sabía pero como se le estaban complicando las cosas me fui.<br>Tenía un rumbo fijo, Volterra.  
>Hace ya bastante tiempo llevaba en Volterra, era un día como cualquiera.<br>Estaba paseando con Ness, por los alrededores. Hasta que me llamaron, Ness no me quería dejar, así que me acompaño, cuando entramos vimos a las dos personas que menos deseaba.  
>Me di la media vuelta y me fui de ahí, camine hasta que me choque con Demetri. Supongo que vio la cara que tenia, porque me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos condujo lejos de ahí.<br>Estaba preocupada no quería estar cerca de ellos, o que ellos estén cerca de Ness.  
>Me atemorizaba que sepan de a donde procedía y los planes que tenia por delante.<br>Demetri nos condujo hasta uno de los patios traseros, Ness se entretuvo con una mariposa a penas llegamos.

-¿Que hacen aquí? Aron sabe que no los quiero cerca ni de mi ni de mi hija. (BELLA)

- Si estas hablando por nosotros no te preocupes no te vamos a molestar. (ALICE Y EDWARD)  
>Cuando estábamos en el patio y los vi escondí atrás de mi a Nesie. En ese momento entro Aron.<p>

-Isa contrólate, son viejos amigos.  
>- Si viejos amigos- dije rodando los ojos.<p>

Me quede en el patio, Nessie se había quedado mirando por donde se fue Edward.

-Mami- me dijo- ¿vos los conoces?  
>- Si hija cuando era apenas una humana los conocí.<p>

Alec me empezó a intentar empujar hacia el castillo, pero o no le ayudaba no quería entrar.  
>Me miro suplicante. Los dos sabíamos que íbamos a tener que escuchar a Aron si no entrabamos.<br>A regañadientes, accedí a entrar.

-Alec nada mas entro porque conozco a Aron, pero no me gusta nada esta situación. Y vos lo sabes.

Estaba por llegar Jeidi, y teníamos que terminar de organizar un par de cosas. Así que tome como escusa eso, y me puse a buscar las copas que siempre se usaban en estas ocasiones.  
>Hoy era el día en que se cumplían 100 años desde que aparentemente habían hecho desaparecer a los vampiros.<br>Empece a llevar las copas a la sala principal, cuando entre vi a todos los Cullen.  
>A lado de Edward había una rubia que no conocía. Era alta, hermosa casi como Rosalie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Intentando Volver Amar:

Cap. 3:  
>Edward Pov:<p>

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, intente seguirlas pero Carlise me agarro por el codo, y me dijo:

-Paciencia hijo ya la veras y podrás hablar con ella.- pensó, para que me tranquilizara. Pero no hizo mas que empeorar como me sentía.

Había abandonado a Bella y mi familia no sabia que le había tenido que mentir, sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella. Eso me dolió nada mas de recordarlo.

Cuando termino de hablar Aron, se dio cuenta de mi impaciencia. Así que emprendió la marcha y lo seguimos.

Pasamos por un largo corredor, que casi no tenia luz. Una medianera, un poco rara. Y llegamos a un patio enorme. Cuando avanzamos unos pocos metros, la vi estaba con -alguien que supuse que era de la guardia personal de Aron- y una nena pequeña.

La nena era muy parecida a ella, tenia risos dorados pero los mismos ojos que mi Bella, me di cuenta que por la cara que tenia no estaba muy feliz de vernos.

Seguía sin escuchar sus pensamientos -ahí caí en la cuenta de algo- no escuchaba los pensamientos de nadie que estuviese a menos de unos metros lejos de ella.

Cuando nos vio, escondió rápido a la nena atrás de ella.

- Isa, contrólate son viejos amigos.

- Si viejos amigos. -dijo mi Bella rodando sus hermosos ojos.

Cuando nos estábamos yendo vi que la nena se le ponía adelante y le preguntaba algo. Pero estábamos bastante lejos como para escuchar lo que le decía.

Nos dijo que casi llegaba Jeidi así que si lo disculpábamos se tenia que ir. Le indico a una muchacha de unos pocos 20 años cuando fue convertida, que nos indicara a donde nos íbamos a quedar.

Se fue y la muchacha nos indico donde nos quedábamos. Mi habitación estaba en la planta baja al fondo del pasillo. Era un poco pequeña, pero acogedora. Tenia una cama con doseles, un mueble chiquito y un armario.

Cuando iba hacia la sala principal, vi que mi amor venia eh iba. La iba a ir a ayudar, pero justo se me acerco Tanya. Era muy bella, alta rubia y era amiga de la familia desde hace mucho. Pero no se comparaba con mi Bella.

Se nos acerco Alice, ella sabia que prefería estar muy lejos de ella. La quería pero no como ella deseaba, y quería recuperar a mi Bella así que lo nuestro era imposible.

CARLISLE POV=

Edward se había ido después de que nos habíamos ido de Forks, después de haber dejado a Bella. Nos hizo prometer que no nos íbamos a comunicar ni intentar saber nada de ella. Alice a veces, involuntariamente, la ultima que había sido estaba escribiendo una carta, estaba llorando y no parecía –según ella- que estaba muy bien de salud.

Hasta que un día, Alice había tenido una visión, donde Bella estaba con los Vulturis. Entonces habíamos decidido, viajar para allá y así poder hablar con Bella.

Tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos disponible, tuvimos que ir por separado ya que no había asientos para todos en el mismo vuelo. En el primer vuelo, fueron Alice y Edward cuando llegaron nos avisaron que iban a estar en una casita a unos pocos kilómetros del murallón.  
>Después fuimos el resto, al día siguiente.<p>

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente al castillo. En la entrada me reconoció el guardia, llevaba siglos vigilando la entrada del murallón. Aviso por teléfono, supongo a la secretaria que siempre había en la entrada de la estructura donde estaban instalados los Vulturis.

Entramos sin problema, cuando estábamos en la entrada de la edificación nos recibió Alec, era de la guardia personal de Aron. Siempre que salía del castillo, lo acompañaban y se enfrentaban a costa de su propia existencia.

Nos condujeron a la estancia central de la edificación, donde se encontraban siempre Aron y sus otros dos acompañantes. Llegamos al lugar y nos recibió Aron con una enorme sonrisa, supuse que pensó que habíamos considerado unirnos a sus líneas de combate.  
>Siempre había deseado que volviera a su lado, y más cuando se entero de los poderes de mis hijos – principalmente el de Edward y Alice.<p>

Charlamos un rato, y apareció Bella, muy cambiada con Alec a su lado y en brazos una hermosa nena. Era muy parecida a ella, tenia los pelos rizados y revueltos como los de ella, aparentaba 16 años, supongo que esa era la edad cuando fue convertida.  
>Eso me pareció raro ya que Aron nunca permitiría que un niño tan pequeño se convirtiera en vampiro, mas desde lo que había pasado a principios del siglo XIV.<p>

Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia. Vi a Edward que hacia el amago de ir detrás de ella.  
>Pero pensé:<br>-Paciencia hijo ya la veras y podrás hablar con ella.- lo intente tranquilizar, pero vi que lo único que había conseguido era empeorar sus sentimientos.  
>Termine rápido de hablar con Aron, porque sabia que Edward era capas de irse sin medir las consecuencias.<p>

Nos condujo hacia el patio central del castillo, lo habían refaccionando. Era mas grande, tenia mas luz y algunos instrumentos de lucha.

En medio del patio estaban Bella, Alec y una nena muy parecida a ella. Me quede pensando, si tenia que ver con Edward ya que cuando el era humano se parecía mucho.

Nos gruño Bella.

- Is, son viejos amigos.

-Si viejos amigos.

Nos volvimos a meter al castillo, nos mostraron donde nos íbamos a hospedar. Edward tenia una habitación matrimonial, pero apartada de la de nosotros.

Salimos y nos empezamos a dirigir hacia la sala principal. Supuse que Edward necesitaba espacio así que no lo llame, estaba pensando e inspeccionando la habitación.

BELLA POV=

Me gire y vi a unos metros parado a Edward, casi se me resbalan las copas. En ese momento veo que se le acerca una rubia. Jamas la había visto, me di la vuelta y seguí con mis deberes.

Escuche la vos de Alice, no se que les dijo. Pero los separo, se llevo a Edward a donde quisieran que estuviera el resto de su familia.

La rubia se quedo anonada. Al minuto los siguió.

Yo hice lo propio y lleve las copas a la sala principal, ahí los vi a todos. Justo en ese momento.

-Tanya, sabes que no te quiero cerca.

Internamente me alegre, para el esa rubia no era nada. En el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que había pensado, me maldije a mi misma.


	4. Chapter 4

Intentando Volver Amar:

Cap. 4:  
>Carlisle Pow:<p>

Edward se había ido después de que nos habíamos ido de Forks, después de haber dejado a Bella. Nos hizo prometer que no nos íbamos a comunicar ni intentar saber nada de ella. Alice a veces, involuntariamente, la ultima que había sido estaba escribiendo una carta, estaba llorando y no parecía –según ella- que estaba muy bien de salud.

Hasta que un día, Alice había tenido una visión, donde Bella estaba con los Vulturis. Entonces habíamos decidido, viajar para allá y así poder hablar con Bella.

Tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos disponible, tuvimos que ir por separado ya que no había asientos para todos en el mismo vuelo. En el primer vuelo, fueron Alice y Edward cuando llegaron nos avisaron que iban a estar en una casita a unos pocos kilómetros del murallón.  
>Después fuimos el resto, al día siguiente.<p>

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente al castillo. En la entrada me reconoció el guardia, llevaba siglos vigilando la entrada del murallón. Aviso por teléfono, supongo a la secretaria que siempre había en la entrada de la estructura donde estaban instalados los Vulturis.

Entramos sin problema, cuando estábamos en la entrada de la edificación nos recibió Alec, era de la guardia personal de Aron. Siempre que salía del castillo, lo acompañaban y se enfrentaban a costa de su propia existencia.

Nos condujeron a la estancia central de la edificación, donde se encontraban siempre Aron y sus otros dos acompañantes. Llegamos al lugar y nos recibió Aron con una enorme sonrisa, supuse que pensó que habíamos considerado unirnos a sus líneas de combate.  
>Siempre había deseado que volviera a su lado, y más cuando se entero de los poderes de mis hijos – principalmente el de Edward y Alice.<p>

Charlamos un rato, y apareció Bella, muy cambiada con Alec a su lado y en brazos una hermosa nena. Era muy parecida a ella, tenia los pelos rizados y revueltos como los de ella, aparentaba 16 años, supongo que esa era la edad cuando fue convertida.  
>Eso me pareció raro ya que Aron nunca permitiría que un niño tan pequeño se convirtiera en vampiro, mas desde lo que había pasado a principios del siglo XIV.<p>

Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia. Vi a Edward que hacia el amago de ir detrás de ella.  
>Pero pensé:<br>-Paciencia hijo ya la veras y podrás hablar con ella.- lo intente tranquilizar, pero vi que lo único que había conseguido era empeorar sus sentimientos.  
>Termine rápido de hablar con Aron, porque sabia que Edward era capas de irse sin medir las consecuencias.<p>

Nos condujo hacia el patio central del castillo, lo habían refaccionado. Era mas grande, tenia mas luz y algunos instrumentos de lucha.

En medio del patio estaban Bella, Alec y una nena muy parecida a ella. Me quede pensando, si tenia que ver con Edward ya que cuando el era humano se parecía mucho.

Nos gruño Bella.

- Is, son viejos amigos.

-Si viejos amigos.

Nos volvimos a meter al castillo, nos mostraron donde nos íbamos a hospedar. Edward tenia una habitación matrimonial, pero apartada de la de nosotros.

Salimos y nos empezamos a dirigir hacia la sala principal. Supuse que Edward necesitaba espacio así que no lo llame, estaba pensando e inspeccionando la habitación.

BELLA POV=

Me gire y vi a unos metros parado a Edward, casi se me resbalan las copas. En ese momento veo que se le acerca una rubia. Jamas la había visto, me di la vuelta y seguí con mis deberes.

Escuche la vos de Alice, no se que les dijo. Pero los separo, se llevo a Edward a donde quisieran que estuviera el resto de su familia.

La rubia se quedo anonada. Al minuto los siguió.

Yo hice lo propio y lleve las copas a la sala principal, ahí los vi a todos. Justo en ese momento.

-Tanya, sabes que no te quiero cerca.

Internamente me alegre, para el esa rubia no era nada. En el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que había pensado, me maldije a mi misma.

EDWARD POV=

Estaba en mi habitación, tirado en la cama. Alice me estaba ocultando algo, cada vez que me acercaba intentaba no pensar.

La nena que conocimos en el patio central, no se despegaba de Bella, era muy parecida a ella.

Tenia millones de preguntas, ¿que era lo que me ocultaba Alice? era la que mas inquieto me tenia. Esperaba el momento de tener tiempo para hablar con Bella y aclarar muchas cosas.

Tocaron la puerta, era Alice:

- Te quería comentar algo.

- Si, espero que me expliques la razón de que me ocultes tus pensamientos. Cuando vos sabes que si necesitas que te guarde un secreto eso no es ningún problema.

- Sentate porque lo vas a necesitar.

ALICE POV=

Entre al cuarto de Edward, ya era tiempo de que supiera la verdad sobre quien era la nena que siempre andaba con Bella.

...Flash Back...

Hace tres años que había visto en una visión a Bella en los limites con los licántropos.

Había sido la ultima vez que había tenido una visión de ella. Eso había sido raro.

Con el tiempo empece a investigar sin que nadie se enterara que había sido de ella.

El ultimo registro decía que había muerto en un accidente de auto. Y al poco tiempo había muerto Charlie.

Se había casado con Mike Newton y habían tenido un bebe varón.

...Fin Flash Back...

Eso es imposible ella nunca me haría eso...

En ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma muy ruidosa y vieja...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
